Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat
by The Real Zextreme
Summary: Gore. Just plain Gore.


Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter

INTRO

In Outworld, Shao Kahn was wanting to conquer Earthrealm without the Elder Gods noticing but during the portal troubles, he had opened a portal to another universe and had seen a shadow of a huge man standing and Shao Kahn was alarmed so he brought out his wrath hammer but after negotiations with the man from a place called 'Shadaloo' they united and had started waging wars across the multiverse ...again.

Smoke, one of the finest lin kuei warriors was at the lin kuei temple training with others when a portal opened behind him and a woman had fallen out of it.

Smoke told the others to take cover and brought the woman to her feet and her eyes glowing red.

"Are you alright?"

"I am Chun Li! You will die!" shouted the woman.

Smoke (thinking) "What The Fuc..." and he was interrupted by a buzzsaw kick by the woman and got ready into his battle stance.

After a heavy battle and Smoke's mouth being kicked multiple times and caused him spit out blood flowing out of his gums as his mask was thrown onto the floor, he finally won.

After the battle, the red glow from Chun Li's eyes had disappeared and he brought her to her feet and said, "Are you alright?"

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You came here from a portal and seems you are... injured. I am Smoke. A Lin Kuei Fighter.  
You must come with me. Maybe I can help you."

"Yes, Of Course"

Then, Scorpion jumped out of a portal from the Netherrealm and said "You must come now. Something has.."

"Hey! Who are you?", shouted Chun Li as Scorpion shouted back at her "QUIET! This is important if you can help, come wih me. There is another problem.

again."

So they both followed Scorpion to a base where Sub Zero, Rain, Sonya Blade, Jax and Stryker were sitting as Raiden was speaking to Nightwolf.

"Thank you Scorpion" Raiden spoke as he obviously referred to Smoke.

"And Who is this?"

"She is Chun Li, Lord Raiden. She came to me from another portal. She might help us. So I am helping her"  
said Smoke.

"Alright, then. Hope you will be a useful ally" Raiden smiled and said.

"Yes, I might be of help to you. But, what is the trouble?"

"It seems that Shao Kahn has returned" said Raiden before Jax shouted "Oh shit. Why won't that bitch die? I mean, c'mon. We've been in so many tournaments. Dosen't he get tired?!"

"Calm down, Jax. That's not the bad news. It seems he has an ally. Who has far as we have found out, is from from another universe, from a place called 'Shadowloo'"

"He is Bison.",said Chun Li. "And I am on quest to kill him cause he..."

"Killed your father." said Rain.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. Cause you look like Princess Leia from Star Wars."

After saying that Sub Zero and Scorpion burst out laughing as they covered tried to cover their mouths.

Smoke said "Oh Elder Gods. They are like that, Chun Li. I apologise."  
"It is okay" mumbled Chun Li.

"So Chun Li, you have to tell us more about Bison please."

"Yes of course" said Chun Li as she went away with Raiden and Nightwolf.

Smoke then left as he had needed to train more.

"I guess I'll go for a Walk outside." said Sub Zero.

"Get me some Hot Pockets. That shit delicious." said Scorpion.

"Yea yea"

Soon as Sub Zero was walking outside, and was about to enter Earthrealm for 'hot pockets', he was attacked by Goro as he shouted "You are tresspassing! You shall be terminated!"

" OH REALLY?" Sub Zero shouted as he got into a battle stance and easily defeated Goro.

"How's that, dickhead?"

"You will die and so will your princess, Kitana."

"Where is she?"

After saying that Goro disappeared somehow maybe because of Shang Tsung's sorcery.

And so Sub Zero searched everywhere till he found her in Shao Kahn's old fighting arena (MK9) and she was being held by two men in uniforms until Sub Zero freezed them and killed them.

He soon removed Kitana from the chains and carried her to his room and the Raiden's temple.

In the middle of the night, she had got up to see Sub Zero freezing and unfreezing his glass of water.

She then hugged him tightly and brought back to bed and said "Thank you for saving me" and hugged him tightly but soon they were interupted my Raiden as he alarmed Sub Zero that their hideout was somehow revealed and was now under the attack of vast Shokan armies.

Raiden then opened a portal which allowed Rain, Smoke, Scorpion and Sub Zero to group up.

This was no more about fun. The Ninjas were in their battle stance as Sub Zero froze many Shokans and Scorpion easily melting them with his hellfire but the their were many more armies of these Shokan to fight.

They jumped onto the battlefield as all the ninjas began attacking all of their opponents who had the upper hand due to their vast numbers.

Raiden joined in by assisting them through electric shocks from the sky.

All 4 Ninjas brutally tried their best to kill all opponents.

Sub Zero froze as many enemies as possible as he kicked them into pieces, watching intestines and guts spill everywhere. Scorpion depended on his brute strength as he mercilessesly ripped the hearts,  
brains, vocal cords and basically anything he could grab.  
Rain used his best water based attacks by slashing through the crowds of enemies.  
Smoke relied on his cloud based attacks but then noticed the green glow in his opponent's eyes.

He reached upto Raiden and told him about this as he soon found the weak spot.  
It was Quan Chi.  
Raiden informed all the Ninjas about this as Scorpion teleported to Quan Chi's side and ripped Chi's leg off and whacked it on his head mercilessly several times.

Quan Chi was shouted a different name while he was being tortured by Scorpion.  
Quan was shouting "Bison! Bison! BISON! BIS.." before Scorpion burst Quan Chi's head with his own leg.

After this, all of the Shokan warriors disappeared instantly. Scorpion, (obviously)  
kept whacking Quan Chi as he saw Quan's vocal chords splatter, as his lungs, backbone, rib cage and heart burst as blood splattered everywhere as nothing but a destroyed mess of blood was left.

They all then regrouped as Sub Zero looked extremely angry.  
Sub Zero asked "Scorpion? What did you do to him?"

Scorpion replied "What does it look like?! I JUST KILLED THAT MOTHERFUCKER!

Again?"

Sub Zero "heh."

Raiden "Did he say anything?"

Scorpion "Yes. He was shouting 'Bison'. Like he wanted to see that buffalo like animal."

Scorpion looked at Quan Chi's corpse as he got more angry and pulled off Quan Chi's other leg and and started whacking at Quan Chi's body again.


End file.
